They Said A Baby's Laugh is an Angel's Voice
by jendaiyu
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Ah, begini China-san, bisakah kau memberikan anak itu padaku?" kata Yamazaki sopan, pura-pura tidak dengar ejekan Kagura tadi. / "Ya, ya terserahlah, Maryam, Charlotte, Chamomile, Cado atau siapapun itu. Tapi jelas aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja, dan kau harus ikut denganku," OKIKAGU/CANON/FLUFF seharusnya.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorachi Hideaki** 空知英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama (_ 銀魂)manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

 **They Said A Baby's Laugh is an Angel's Voice**

* * *

Gintoki, Shinpachi dan Kagura bertatapan intens dengan seorang bapak-bapak berwajah mesum yang sepertinya juga bernapas bau. Dia gempal, pendek, botak dan berbibir tebal. Bapak itu memangku bayi yang usianya kira-kira delapan bulan. Anak bayi perempuan itu cantik, bermata biru besar, kulitnya putih bersih seperti susu, dan rambut-rambut halusnya yang baru tumbuh, pirang. Dia mengenakan gaun lolita merah muda yang kelihatannya mahal.

Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu sejak bapak itu datang dan duduk, setelah dia menjelaskan niatnya datang ke Yorozuya, kemudian ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan, yang terdengar di sana hanya suara berisik TV yang dibiarkan menyala, menayangkan _reality show_.

"Jadi kau mau menitipkan anakmu ini di sini?" tanya Gintoki sembari mengupil, "karena dia kelihatannya rewel aku minta bayaran tinggi loh."

Si wajah mesum itu menggangguk keras, kemudian melirik Shinpachi dengan gelisah ketika Shinpachi mengamati penampilannya, dia memperhatikan lubang-lubang kecil pada _yukata_ abu-abu lusuh yang dipakai bapak itu. Kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu menarik Gintoki mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Ha? Kau mencurigai si Gurita ini sebagai penculik?" Gintoki berkata dengan suara keras, Shinpachi berdesis memintanya mengecilkan suara, Kagura menatap kedua pria di sebelahnya dengan bingung.

Pria yang disebut gurita terlonjak, "tentu saja tidak, aku betul-betul ayah dari bayi ini. Mungkin kami tidak mirip tapi dia adalah darah dagingku!" Katanya lirih, "dan kau, beraninya mengataiku gurita, pria ikal!"

Gintoki berdiri, menaikkan satu kaki ke atas meja, "beraninya mengataiku ikal! Mungkin aku memang ikal tapi tidak ada yang boleh mengejeknya! Sekarang aku yakin kalau kau memang penculik!"

Si bapak terkesiap karena tiba-tiba dibentak, tapi segera membuka mulut untuk membalas Gintoki, "tidak heran tempat ini sepi pengunjung! Yorozuya pantatku, kalian cuma trio bodoh yang tidak tahu sopan santun!"

Shinpachi dan Kagura ikut berdiri untuk protes, namun sebelum mereka sempat bicara, acara _reality show_ tidak jelas di TV tiba-tiba dipotong _breaking news._ Bapak penyiar berita berkantung mata tebal yang biasa membawakan berita di stasiun TV Edo, muncul dengan wajah malas, di sebelahnya duduk juga penyiar wanita bermake-up tebal.

" _Maaf harus memotong acara murahan yang sedang Anda tonton. Kami sebenarnya malas mengabarkan berita yang tidak penting ini, tapi bagaimana lagi—aku disuruh PD untuk mengumumkan kalau istri bule simpanan mantan Shogun, Tokugawa Sadasada pagi tadi telah kehilangan puterinya yang baru berusia tujuh bulan."_ Bapakpenyiar itu berdehem supaya tampak keren _, "harusnya aku tidak keceplosan kalau mantan Shogun punya simpanan bule muda seksi asal Amerika."_

" _Hoi! Kau justru menceritakan terlalu detail kalau mantan Shogun punya selingkuhan bule yang usianya baru dua puluh tahun!"_ penyiar wanita memprotes, _"karena wanita itu orang asing, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia agresif, ternyata si tua bangka itu masih punya banyak tenaga—atau mungkin sebenarnya anak itu bahkan bukan anak si Sadasada."_

Kemudian datang seorang pria muda gempal bertampang khas _otaku_ yang merupakan kru TV, mengambil alih acara, _"Ya, pemirsa, abaikan dua penyiar sampah ini. Kami akan menayangkan foto si anak hilang, bagi yang menemukannya akan mendapatkan hadi—"_

Kru TV itu dikeroyok para penyiar sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya terakhirnya, adegan penyiksaan itu disensor dengan foto si anak yang segera memenuhi layar kaca.

"AH!" seru trio Yorozuya ketika melihat foto ditayangkan. Tapi sayangnya mereka terlambat merespon, si bapak sudah kabur secepat kilat, menerobos pintu geser Yorozuya hingga bolong.

"Sial! Kejar dia!" seru Gintoki ketika kakinya bahkan bergerak lebih duluan daripada mulutnya. Kagura naik ke tubuh Sadaharu dan menerobos pintu geser dan membuat lubang yang jauh lebih besar. Gintoki dan Shinpachi mengomeli Kagura namun kembali fokus mengejar si penculik . Di luar penampilannya, bapak itu kabur sangat cepat. Ketika trio Yorozuya sampai di perempatan, pria itu sudah menghilang.

"Sial! Shinpachi kau ke kanan dan Kagura ambil jalan kiri! Aku akan pulang ke rumah untuk memonitor kalian!" kata Gintoki.

" _Roger_!" seru Shinpachi dan Kagura berbarengan, Sadaharu juga menjawab dengan gonggongan, lalu ketiganya berpisah jalan.

Eh, memonitor? Yorozuya 'kan bahkan tidak punya alat secanggih itu. Shinpachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari kalau dia dicurangi Gintoki.

Ternyata memang betul teori yang mengatakan kalau di saat darurat, kemampuan seseorang bisa meningkat puluhan kali lipat daripada biasanya. Si penculik gempal berkaki pendek itu dapat berlari sangat cepat tanpa merasa lelah walau pun biasanya naik tangga saja dia sudah nyaris pingsan, bayi perempuan yang digendongnya tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi panik pria itu. Sesekali pria itu menengok ke belakang memeriksa apakah orang-orang yang mengubernya masih terlihat dan merasa lega karena kini mereka sepertinya sudah tertinggal jauh, tapi kakinya tetap menderap, dia melewati berderet-deret toko di Kabukicho tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang di sepanjang jalan.

"Uwooooo! Kembalikan bayi itu, Gurita Penculik!" Seru Kagura saat berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi , berhasil menyusul si penculik. Penculik itu terlompat kaget—tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya, dan tiba-tiba saja seekor anjing raksasa putih melompat ke langit—menutupi cahaya matahari di atas si pria buntal itu, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke hadapannya sehingga membuat suara keras dan debu-debu berterbangan.

Si penculik masih terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak debu ketika Kagura merampas si bayi perempuan dari pelukannya dan Sadaharu menendangnya hingga terbang ke langit. Orang-orang di sekitar situ hanya menonton, malas ikut campur.

"Nah, kau sudah aman sekarang. Mari kita pulang." Kata Kagura, tersenyum pada si bayi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"O-okita-taichou... bukannya kita ditugaskan untuk mencari bayi hilang?" tanya Yamazaki gelagapan ketika dia dan Sougo masuk ke warung _dango_.

"Santai saja Zaki, kalau kita tidak berhasil menemukannya, kita tinggal menyuruh Hijikata-san berpakaian seperti bayi dan menyuruhnya mengisap botol susu, dia pasti senang karena sudah lama tidak _menyusu_." Jawab Sougo seraya duduk di kursi kayu panjang, " _Baa-san_ , minta lima tusuk _dango_ dan teh, tentu saja tagihannya dikirim ke Hijikata Toshiro seperti biasa."

"Apa kita benar-benar boleh sesantai ini?" Yamazaki bertanya sambil memandang bibi yang membawakan _dango_.

"Kalau hanya sekadar satu atau dua bayi sebenarnya mudah saja untuk membuatnya lagi. Tua bangka itu pasti akan senang sekali kalau diminta melakukannya," Sougo menggigit _dango_ -nya, " _Maa_ , kalau si Sadasada sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, kita bisa meminta Adam Levine atau Channing Tatum untuk mewakilinya—Zeb Atlas juga boleh..."

Yamazaki merasakan bulir keringatnya mengalir di pipi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa orang di sebelahnya dipilih jadi Kapten. Kemudian pemandangan di luar warung tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Yamazaki, dia melihat anjing putih raksasa berjalan mengiringi seorang gadis kecil bercepol yang menggendong bayi yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Lihat itu Okita-taichou!" Seru Yamazaki spontan, Sougo menoleh dengan mulut penuh _dango_. Kemudian dua polisi itu buru-buru mencampakkan beberapa tusuk _dango_ dan menghampiri Kagura.

"Oi, Cina! Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, ternyata kau sudah melahirkan. Coba kenalkan padaku siapa pria bodoh yang sudi menyentuhmu," Sougo bilang dengan nada malas, Kagura membalas—meneriakkan sederetan makian.

"Okita-taichou... Dia bukan anaknya, kau jelas sudah melihat foto putri dari simpanan mantan Shogun yang kita cari bukan?" Yamazaki mengoreksi.

"Ah, jadi begitu," Sougo tersadar, dia sebenarnya tertidur selama Matsudaira menjelaskan kasus penculikan itu tadi pagi, jadi dia tidak melihat foto anak itu dan barusan memang mengira kalau bayi itu anak Kagura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Keluyuran lagi, huh? Perampok Pajak tidak berguna," omel Kagura.

"Ah, begini Cina-san, bisakah kau memberikan anak itu padaku?" kata Yamazaki sopan, pura-pura tidak dengar ejekan Kagura tadi.

Kagura mendekap erat si bayi perempuan, "tidak akan! Aku dan Cecilia tidak akan terpisahkan!"

"Siapa itu Cecilia?! Kau baru saja menamainya kan?" seru Yamazaki. Lagi-lagi begini, kadang Yamazaki heran, setiap ada kasus merepotkan harus selalu ada Yorozuya yang tambah bikin repot. Sudah bagus kalau si Bos Yorozuya yang pengangguran dan malas itu tidak pernah ditangkap polisi karena mengganggu pekerjaan polisi.

"Zaki, laporkan situasinya pada Hijikata-san. Jangan lupa beli pakaian dan peralatan bayi kalau-kalau hal terburuk terjadi dan Hijikata-san harus jadi bayi," Sougo memperlihatkan seringai mencurigakan ke Kagura, "biar aku yang mengurus gadis busuk ini dan Marygold."

"T-taichou! Marygold itu siapa?!" Yamazaki merasa cemas, namun setelah berpikir lagi, saat itu sebenarnya adalah kesempatan terbaiknya untuk kabur. Jadi, Yamazaki menuruti Sougo, dia berbalik untuk mencari Hijikata.

Setelah Yamazaki menghilang di tikungan ujung jalan, Sougo berbalik ke Kagura, Kagura dengan tegang mundur selangkah—bersiap menghindar kalau-kalau Sougo akan berbuat sesuatu, Sadaharu menggeram hendak menyerang Sougo.

Sougo paham dia berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, " _maa, maa_ , aku tidak berniat buruk. Aku tidak akan begitu saja merampas Maria."

"Namanya Cecillia, Sadis! Jangan kau pikir mudah saja bagiku untuk percaya padamu!"

"Ya, ya terserahlah, Maryam, Charlotte, Chamomile, Cado atau siapapun itu. Tapi jelas aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja, dan kau harus ikut denganku," Sougo bilang, dia menarik lengan Kagura, memaksanya ikut tanpa mempedulikan suara berisik gadis itu yang memprotes minta dilepaskan. Sadaharu juga awalnya menggonggong protes dan mengejar mereka, tetapi dia berbalik arah ketika melihat wanita paruh baya membawa anjing betina.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan!" Kagura masih memprotes, Kagura sebetulnya bisa menghajar Sougo, tapi dua lengannya harus mendekap Cecillia. Kagura yang belum mahir menghadapi bayi tidak ingin membahayakan keselamatan Cecillia. Bayi itu berceloteh kegirangan seolah terhibur dengan perilaku dua orang itu.

Sougo membawa Kagura ke markas Shinsengumi, markas sedang kosong karena semua keluar mencari anak Sadasada yang kini digendong Kagura. Kagura dan si bayi diseret Sougo masuk ke ruangannya, dia celingak-celinguk sebentar memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, lalu menutup pintu geser perlahan-lahan.

"Kau mau ngapain? Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada gadis cantik sepertiku ya!" kata Kagura.

Sougo tidak menjawab, dia membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan _futon_ , menggelarnya dengan cepat. "Taruh bayi itu di sini,"

Kagura ragu sebentar, tapi kemudian menurut, meski pada dasarnya dia kuat, lengannya pegal karena sedari tadi menggendong Cecillia dengan posisi yang sama. Dengan hati-hati Kagura meletakkan Cecillia, bayi itu mencoba membalikkan badannya begitu diletakkan, Kagura tertawa kecil, lalu membantunya membalikkan badan, Cecillia berceloteh dengan bahasa bayi dengan ceria, seolah menceritakan kejadian menyenangkan pada Kagura, Kagura tersenyum, memegang tangan kecilnya yang lembut. Tanpa sadar Sougo mengamati interaksi mereka berdua. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana pemandangan asing itu menjadi menarik baginya. Sougo tidak pernah punya sisi lembut terhadap anak kecil apalagi terhadap monster rakus yang kebetulan wujudnya menyerupai anak perempuan.

"Sadis, sepertinya dia lapar." kata Kagura tiba-tiba, lalu berguling di lantai bertatami.

"Sebetulnya kau 'kan yang lapar." Sougo mengeluh.

"Ya, ambilkan aku nasi _aru_."

"Tidak mungkin aku akan menurutimu. Ambil sendiri di dapur, aku bisa jaga Chocolove."

"Namanya Cecillia, Sadis Bego! Aku tidak mau dia tumbuh sebagai karakter sampingan seperti Chocolove!"

Sougo mengeluh lagi, lalu bangkit berdiri, bertengkar dengan gadis itu sepertinya sia-sia dan membuang waktu, lagipula bisa repot kalau si Cina menghabiskan stok makanan di markas. Kagura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, membuat Sougo ingin mennghajarnya keras-keras, tapi urung karena lagi-lagi dia berpikir kalau sekarang akan sia-sia berkelahi dengan Cina.

Maka Sougo ke dapur, mengambil penanak nasi dan beberapa butir telur ayam. Dia teringat kalau Harada punya hobi aneh, memakan biskuit bayi sebagai pengganti _senbei_. Katanya sih, dia sedang diet ketat. Tapi bagi Sougo, dia hanya aneh saja. Sougo membuka lemari tempat Harada menyimpan makanannya, mengambil biskuit bayi, susu, mangkuk, dan sendok kecil. Karena kesulitan membawanya, Sougo menaruh seluruh barang-barang itu di troli barang yang biasa digunakan untuk memindahkan barang-barang besar.

Ketika Sougo kembali, dia kembali menemukan pemandangan yang dia anggap menarik tadi, Kagura tertawa riang ketika si bayi dikelitikinya hingga cekikikan. Sougo yang tadinya ingin melempar penanak nasi ke wajah Kagura mengurungkan perbuatannya. Sougo duduk di samping Kagura.

"Makanlah," gumam Sougo rendah, tapi Kagura dapat mendengar jelas, dia memberikan Cecillia pada Sougo yang tidak siap, dan mengambil penanak nasi di atas troli.

"Oi—" Sougo hendak meneriakki Kagura yang sedang menyendokkan nasi dari penanak nasi, tetapi terhenti ketika Cecillia tertawa dan menarik jari-jari Sougo, genggamannya pelan, tapi hangat dan begitu lembut. Kalau dipikir, ini pertama kalinya Sougo menyentuh bayi perempuan.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, Sadis! Sepertinya Cecillia juga perlu makan!" seru Kagura, kemudian mengambil kotak biskuit bayi, berhenti sebentar, "Ini diapakan ya? Cecillia 'kan giginya masih sedikit."

"Bodoh ya. Biskuitnya harus dicampur dengan susu, ada petunjuknya di kotak itu." omel Sougo, melupakan fakta kalau Kagura tidak bisa baca kanji, ketika teringat, nada bicaranya merendah, "Taruh di mangkuk, lalu tuangkan susu."

Kagura melakukan yang diperintah Sougo, lalu memberikan suapan pertama pada Cecillia, "Cecillia aaaa…."

Sougo memangku Cecillia supaya dapat duduk tegap, sesekali mengelap sisa makanan di bibir Cecillia dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kita seperti orangtua sungguhan ya," komentar Kagura ceria. "Sepertinya aku sudah siap menjadi seorang Mami."

"Kausadar apa yang kaubilang? Masih perlu 1000 tahun lagi untukmu buat layak menjadi ibu." Sougo membalas sinis.

"Kau hanya iri karena kau masih bocah yang harus dimandikan si Mayora _aru_." ledek Kagura sambil menyeringai menyebalkan, tangannya tetap sibuk menyuapi Cecillia.

"Kau juga pasti masih dimandikan Danna—Eh, tidak, Danna tidak boleh memandikanmu."

"Kau memang tidak jelas _aru_."

"Kau juga tidak jelas." Balas Sougo, tetapi menyunggingkan senyum ketika Cecillia menghabiskan makanannya. Kagura mengambil Cecillia dari dekapan Sougo, lalu mengangkatnya sampai kepala mereka sejajar, Cecillia kembali cekikikan, tangan-tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih wajah Kagura. Kagura membuat wajah-wajah aneh. Mata Sougo kembali terpaku pada mereka, tanpa dia sadari bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Cina, rasanya tidak apa-apa kalau kau jadi ibu. Terutama jika anak itu bermasalah dan punya kecenderungan sadis." ucap Sougo datar.

Kagura menatap Sougo sebentar, tampak keheranan. Lalu kembali bermain dengan Cecillia seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Cih, ternyata dia memang masih bocah. Apa boleh buat, aku juga tidak buru-buru sih. Pikir Sougo, lalu menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi kemerahan ketika sore tiba. Burung-burung gagak berkaok-kaok seolah memberitahu rekan-rekannya untuk kembali ke sarang karena langit akan segera menjadi gelap. Meski begitu, Hijikata Toshiro serta beberapa anggota Shinsengumi berlarian menyusuri tempat-tempat hiburan, memasukki satu per satu tempat itu untuk mencari keberadaan bayi berdarah campuran yang sudah dia cari semenjak siang. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Dimana sih bayi sial itu berada?!" gerutu Hijikata frustasi, setelah menendang tiang listrik malang yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Dari kejauhan Yamazaki tampak berlari untuk menghampirinya.

"Fukuchou!"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan bayi itu?" tanya salah seorang anggota Shinsengumi yang wajahnya mirip Jin Akanishi.

"Oh, bayi itu ada bersama Okita-taichou dan Cina-san. Tadi di jalan ada fanmeeting idol sih, jadi aku mampir dulu. " jawab Yamazaki santai.

"Yamazaki," geram Hijikata, "KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMBERITAHUKU DARITADI!"

.

.

.

.

Hijikata, beberapa anggota Shinsengumi, dan Yamazaki dan babak belur sampai di markas. Insting Hijikata yang tajam mengatakan kalau bayi itu ada bersama Sougo maka Sougo akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan bayi itu, untuk mengerjainya. Tentu saja insting seorang Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi seperti Hijikata bisa diandalkan, mereka memang menemukan Okita Sougo, bayi berdarah campuran, dan Kagura di dalam kamar Sougo. Mereka bertiga sedang terlelap di atas _futon_ Sougo yang sempit. Si bayi berada di tengah-tengah, tidur terlentang di antara mereka berdua yang tidur menyamping. Hijikata dan yang lainnya tidak tahu hari seperti apa yang mereka lewati bersama seharian ini, tapi wajah terlelap mereka bertiga mununjukkan rasa nyaman dan gembira, membuat Hijikata yang sebetulnya ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menjadi enggan untuk mengganggu.

.

.

 **おわり**

 _Gue sendiri tida percaya kalo punya draft ini sejak 2015, sejak ponakan masih baby dan sekarang doi sudah jadi batita super aktif. Tadinya tida kepikiran buat publish ini, tapi dibuang juga sayang, lol. Publish gapake double check, salah-salah dikit maapkeunlah ya. Mind to review?_


End file.
